


This is about you

by SunshineGravity



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Light Angst, Post-Episode: s01e11 Winners Win. Period., Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineGravity/pseuds/SunshineGravity
Summary: Bob Barnard confronts Stella Rose, hoping that in doing so she'll step aside. Unfortunately, she is much more conscious than he thought.





	This is about you

**Author's Note:**

> I would have loved to see more scenes about Bob and Stella. They are basically two sides of the same coin.  
> I'm an aspiring screenwriter and this is my very first English, out-of-the-closet work. So every kind of feedback is welcomed.  
> I know people are not used to this format but I hope you'll gladly read it regardless.  
> Hope you like it!

_**INT. BARNARD'S HOUSE - EVENING** _

BARNARD reluctantly welcomes STELLA ROSE in.

**BARNARD**

Let's make it quick. Bob could come back at any minute.

**STELLA ROSE**

You should just have called me then.

**BARNARD**

This has to be done in person. (pause) 

Bob and I will coach Roxy for regionals. Together.

A beat.

**STELLA ROSE**

Well, that's very nice of you, telling me this.

**BARNARD**

I think it's better for everyone if you move past this without freaking out.

**STELLA ROSE**

You didn't worry about me when you talked to Roxy.

**BARNARD**

Because she deserved to hear the truth from me.

**STELLA ROSE**

If you had been so thoughtful 20 years ago...

**BARNARD**

Look, I know what I did. But I'm leaving my mistakes behind

and making progress. Which you clearly seem unable to do.

**STELLA ROSE**

Progress? You're more hung up than you've ever been.

**BARNARD**

You don't get it. This is not about me.

 _You_ need to accept that you have nothing to do with Bob anymore.

Just move on.

**STELLA ROSE**

Have you said that to Bob's wife too? When he left her?

Silence.

**STELLA ROSE (CONT'D)**

He didn't leave her, am I right?

**BOB BARNARD**

Our relationship is none of your business.

(leading her to the door)

You should go now.

**STELLA ROSE**

You know, I've not always been like this.

(pause)

I gave him my life, only for him to toss me aside when I demanded to reciprocate.

You think you're different. But your entire life revolves around him.

So open your eyes before it's too late: this _is_ about you. Because I've been you. And you'll be me.

 

That is how Stella Rose decides to leave, smiling as soon as she turns around. Barnard is frozen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I feel like it's a little bit off - maybe Barnard is too weak, or I couldn't let the emotional pain emerge? However, I don't think that Bob would have been completely open and honest to Stella, so I wouldn't feel comfortable with any other scenario.  
> For the ending, I was inspired by Chris Colfer's "Struck By Lightning", which I strongly recommend of course.


End file.
